Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including a main system and a sub system, and an activation method of the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A multi function peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as an “MFP”) having a print function, a scanner function, a FAX function, and the like is known as an information processing apparatus including a main system and a sub system. In such an MFP, a normal power state in which power is supplied to a main module, such as a print device, a scanner device, and a FAX device, and a power saving state in which the MFP is operated at low consumption power lower than the normal power state can be switched.
However, according to the standard of the FAX device, it is required to complete a response within 6 seconds to an incoming FAX from the other FAX device. For this reason, when the MFP is returned to the normal power state from the power saving state, it is necessary for the MFP to ensure responsiveness by rapidly activating the sub system which controls the FAX device and the like.
A method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-051925 is disclosed as a method of rapidly activating the sub system. When an MFP of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-051925 is transitioned to a power saving state from a normal power state, the MFP may hold a boot image required for activating the sub system in a DRAM in advance. When the MFP of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-051925 is transitioned to the normal power state from the power saving state, it is possible to rapidly activate the sub system by using the boot image held in the DRAM.